As Long As We Do This Together
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: A girl, Trinity, and her best friend, Tyrus, are pulled into the game. What'll happen? Only time will tell. Why are they in there? That is to be revealed.
1. Making a Character

**This is my first WoW fic. Be nice.**

I first heard about World of Warcraft from my best guy friend, Tyrus. Yes, I've installed it. No, I haven't started playing it. He promised that he would make a character with me. I'm expecting him here any minute.

I met Tyrus two years ago, when he moved a few houses down from me. Usually I don't know people that far from me, yet so close. But he came to my house today, with his head of dark, tightly woven curls and his green eyes. He saw me with my glasses and dark blue eyes and almost dirty blonde, brown hair that reached past my shoulders and was stock straight. I went to his house and he introduced me to WoW. I wanted it badly. So I got it for my eight grade graduation present.

I was too nervous, too excited, too anxious, to make a character by myself, and introduce myself to this world of over 9 million people, connecting world wide.

The doorbell rang. I ran so fast, I almost fell. I opened the door, and there was Tyrus, his laptop tucked under his arm. I lead him to the computer room, to the computer to which WoW was installed. I gave him the internet password so he could play with me.

"Let's get this over with, Trinity," he said. He selected "create character." I copied him.

"Let's be blood elves," I said. "They're so pretty." Tyrus nodded.

He created a Blood Elf male hunter. I took the longest. I was designing a female warlock. I finally gave her a light brown ponytail, a soft, yet fearsome, face, and pale skin. His hunter had red fuzzy hair and a playful expression on his peachy skin.

"What to name them…" I pondered.

"Just click the generator button," Tyrus told me. I shook my head.

"I wanna create my own name, not a name someone else made up." I thought for a moment, then typed in Salaam. It means peace in Arabic, I think.

"Okay, then, I'll name mine Asclepius. He's the God of Medicine in Greek mythology."

"Sweet, I love mythology," I said.

"Ready," he started.

"1… 2… 3!" On three, we both pressed "Create" at the same time.

The lights flickered, but there wasn't a storm outside. I felt dizzy. I slumped in my chair, and heard Tyrus do the same. In my mind's eye, I saw a black- and purple-swirled vortex. I felt myself being tugged towards it. It felt like I was underwater, and a wave had passed over me. I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was.

* * *


	2. Trinity's First Kill

**Thanks for the reviews, those few people who stopped to read it!  
If you're one of those people who read and don't review, please review! I won't know if you like the story or not, and if you don't tell me, I'll lose interest!**

Tyrus was standing next to me. His face was showing the amount of confusion I felt.

A man with a booming voice was speaking to us, and I couldn't move. _Your job as a blood elf…_ blah blah blah, et cetera et cetera et cetera. When the man stopped, I found I could move again. I ran forward, marveling at how quickly and smoothly I did, and without feeling my heartbeat speed up. Tyrus did the same.

It was weird. Everything _looked_ real, but it was more like I was inside of a video game. Everything _felt_ real. But I couldn't feel how hot or cold it is.

"Trinity," Tyrus started.

"What?"

"This is exactly like the game," he said. I just stared at him, confused. "It might seem weird, but I think we're inside of it."

"Inside the game!? That's…"

"Impossible?" he finished for me. "I want to see something." He started to run off, and I had to react quickly as to not lose sight of him. All around me were hovering, snake like things. When I looked at them, I saw a name pop up in my vision. _Mana Wyrm. Level 1._ What was a mana wyrm?

Tyrus stopped, and I ran up beside him. He pointed to a women dressed in strange clothing. The name thingy said she was a guard. There was a bright yellow exclamation point over her head.

Tyrus pulled out a round thing that looked like a compass. On it was a map, and a little arrow that I guessed meant it was him. There was an N, which meant North, I was certain. There was a plus and minus sign on the lower right hand side, and a clock attached to it. There were also two circles on the upper left side, one that looked kind of like a globe, and the other was blank.

"This is our map," he told me. "I'm really confused at how we got in here, but everything is here, like we _are_ just playing the game."

"Virtual reality?" I suggested, even though it was totally wrong. Of course it wasn't virtual reality. It's a freakin' computer game! Tyrus didn't respond. I noticed that I had a thick book on me. I took it out and opened it, and it showed me a spell called "Shadow Bolt."

"That's your main attack," Tyrus said, looking over my shoulder. "Memorize it, and never leave your dagger unequipped. You'll learn new spells as you level up."

"Level up?" I asked. Tyrus shrugged.

"It's kinda hard to explain. Oh, and, watch out for your mana. If it drops too low, you won't be able to use spells. But don't worry, you regain it eventually." Then he started talking to the guard person. I hovered my gaze over Tyrus, and the thingy said that his name was Asclepius, not Tyrus. I was shocked. Did this mean that my name was now Salaam?

I started to talk to the guard too. She talked to me, saying that the wyrms' and lynxes' numbers are too high, blah blah blah, and she wants me to kill some. I wanted to say "Why don't you do it, you lazy butt?" but I refrained from doing so.

So apparently, Tyrus – I mean, Asclepius, invited me to a group. It scared the bejesus outta me, what with the huge thing popping in my vision. I could still see past it, but it was still there. Something beeped in my pocket, and I took out what looked like a PDA from my favorite anime show. It had a "Would you like to join Asclepius's group?" **Yes…No**. I clicked yes. Then, on my own miniature map, a blue dot appeared. It meant that that was Asclepius – I mean, Tyrus. Oh man, now I'm REALLY confused!

So I spotted what was a mana wyrm, and concentrated on shooting a Shadow Bolt at it. My hands automatically rose from my sides and started conjuring up the bolt. I shot it at the wyrm, and it started to chase me! I stood my ground, and shot another bolt at it, and another one. I finally stabbed it with my dagger, and it fell to the ground in the shape of a blue-white orb. I had to remind myself that it's a video game monster, and didn't feel anything. I noticed some things were on it. I picked them up and put them in my backpack, which I just realized I had. It got Refreshing Spring Water, some copper, and cloth gloves. I put the gloves on. They felt good on my hands.

You know, maybe this problem wasn't so bad. I had Tyrus with me, so I wasn't alone. I had more powers than I had when I was not in the game, despite the fact that I'm still level one. And, if I remember correctly, I never really die.

Tyrus had once said to me, "Wouldn't it be great if no one really ever died, like in World of Warcraft?" I agreed. Well, now here we were.

And I suddenly realized that I was scared to death.

* * *


	3. Mysterious Conversation

**DON'T HURT MEEEEEEE!!**

**Especially you, Storm... You know who you are...**

"_She's leveling so slowly, sir."_

"_I know."_

"_How do we speed her up?"_

"_How about… Send Knucklerot and Luzran."_

"_But sir, they're in the ghostlands!"_

"_I know, Rynkar, but she must be ready."_

"_Ready to face you?"_

"_Possibly."_

"_What do we do about her friend, Tyrus?"_

"_I have no use for him. Destroy him."_

"_He can't be killed in this game, sir."_

"_I know. That's why I said destroy him. Cut his Connection. Make him leave the game by force."_

"_Roger. Sir, why do you take interest in this beginner? She's only just started."_

"_She's more to me than you've ever known."_

"_How do you mean?"_

"_This girl, Trinity, she has a power beyond her imagination. She has the Ancient Magic."_

"_The Ancient Magic!"_

"_Yes. That power will allow me to exit this capsule they call a game."_

"_Those mages really get on your bad side, sir."_

"_Indeed. They trapped me in this game when it was being built, and the Connection allowed me to study the entire world, seeking my way out. I have found it in Trinity."_

"_How do you plan to get it?"_

"_That's confidential, Rynkar. I mustn't tell it to you, for fear it might spill."_

"_You know you can trust me, sir."_

"_I know, but you never know who else is out there besides me. Who knows what those damn mages trapped along with me."_

"_Sir!"_

"_That's why I must get the girl on my side. I must get out of here!"_

"_But sir—"_

"_Leave, Rynkar."_

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

**It **_**is**_** meant to be a mysterious chapter, mind you. I got this up for that reason. To update it. **

**By the way, anyone know where I got the name Rynkar? If you do, give yourself a free cookie!! Answer next chapter.**

* * *


	4. Florianus

**Rynkar is the Norse god of Time.**

**Now, we're back! I'm constantly being pestered by my friend… -coughladincough-**

**Ahem, to the story!**

* * *

Some people enjoy the silence. Some people must talk to live. Who am I? I am both, and I am neither, I am talkative, and I am quiet.

But nothing stops this feeling that something bad right now is going to try to kill me.

Maybe it's because of those hugs fat things that appeared in the Sunspire and started, oh, I don't know, _attacking!?_

The database told me that their names were Knucklrot and Luzran, but what were they doing here? Tyrus had once complained about them being difficult to beat, and that they were in the Ghostlands.

What annoys me the most is that the guards don't do anything. The stupid NPCs just stand there looking dumb while the poor low level people are trying to get away from the monsters. I retreated inside and up to the second level of a building. They couldn't get me up here, but I could get them with my long-ranged attacks. I had just received my imp, so I summoned him, and we attacked from afar. The only problem was that my attacks were just being absorbed!

Other warlocks, mages, and hunters joined me and did what they could from high up. Tyrus was there. Well, Asclepius… what do I call him!?

Paladins and others who didn't get up high enough were down the moment they were grazed. They just stayed dead in hopes that Luzran and Knucklerot would leave. When all hope was lost, another player entered the scene.

He had long black hair with bangs that spilled onto his shoulders. He wore well-woven cloth robes, and the very aura of magic emanated from his clothes. He rode a mount that was a large black horse with fire decorating it where the hair should've been. He dismounted, and battled the monsters with the assistance of his minion, who looked like an over-sexed female with pink skin and bat wings. He defeated them easily.

The new guy dismissed his minion as the low levels – including me – jumped down from our perch. I checked his level and found him to be level 70! What's a level 70 doing at the Sunspire? It didn't make sense to me. He mounted his horse again as people crowded around him, thanking him and telling him how awesome he was.

I saw that his name was Florianus, a flower name and very beautiful. He was a warlock. Florianus bowed his head to the group then rode out of it, going through a few people. He stopped in front of me – I wasn't with the crowd.

"Thanks for that," I told him. He smirked.

"They were easy! They should go back to the Ghostlands soon, too. Don't worry about them!" he laughed.

"But why're you here?" Tyrus asked, cutting into our barely-formed conversation.

"I just wanted to see how many newbies were here. It's so adorable when they struggle to kill a springpaw," Florianus mocked. I didn't get mad at him for that, but I was still a little angered.

"Weren't you in the same place at one point?" Tyrus defended.

"Perhaps, but back then, I would have laughed at myself." Tyrus growled, but I laughed. Florianus was obviously fooling around.

Suddenly, Florianus looked straight at me. "Salaam," he said, "I want you to come with me." I was taken aback.

"What? Why?" I inquired.

"I would like to train you myself," he replied coolly. I had to think. First of all, why me? Second of all, why at all?

"Why me?" I asked him.

"I saw your quick thinking back there, on getting to high ground. I liked how you stood back and attacked from afar when you knew you were weak. I want you to get strong quickly," Florianus explained. I looked into his eyes. I suppose they should have been a glowing green, but they weren't. They were a sparkling sapphire blue.

"Could Ty—I mean, Asclepius come with?" I wondered.

"Of course, if that is what you wish," Florianus said. I grinned.

"Well, Asclepius?" I started. "Do you want to come?"

Tyrus first glared at Florianus before stating, "I suppose." I clapped my hands and jumped.

"Thanks, Tyrus, it means a lot!" I said before realizing I called him Tryus. "I mean, Asclepius." Tyrus finally smiled.

"We shall go now," Florianus announced. My palm pilot look-alike buzzed and I opened it again. It asked if I wanted to join Florianus' group, and I clicked yes. Tyrus joined soon after. "Follow me. Everything you and your friend shall need will be at my castle." Florianus dismounted his demonic horse and started walking. "Come, Salaam."

I was weirded out. He wasn't a NPC, but he practically lived in the game. But he already saved us from Luzran and Knucklerot, so I trusted him a little. I had no choice but to follow, with Tyrus on my heels.

* * *

**Though Ladin was the one pestering me, I'd like to thank him for the chapter's idea.**


End file.
